Hardcore Hills (Extended Version)
After Hank catches Bobby on a porn site, he turns the whole household upside down. Part 1: Studying "Stay in your room and apply yourself, young man!" One day, Bobby (or, "Bobbeh," as his father called him), was in his bedroom. He was in hot water over his day at school. He had thrown dead frogs at girls in science class, because there was no way he was going to dissect them, he had screamed at his teachers over nothing, and worst of all, he had gotten a D+ on his history test. D was the last grade before F - failure. And God knows how he got away without detention that day. Now he had to study on the computer. "Chapter Nine... The Constitution is one of the most important... documents in... Ameeeerricccaaa..." He dozed off, then caught himself in the nick of time. "Dang it, I hate history," Bobby sighed. "Do you hate your life right now?" A man suddenly appeared on his laptop screen. "Are you as bored as heck?" "No, I'm actually as bored as hell," muttered Bobby. "Are you also as bored as..." The screen suddenly went to a test pattern. "Yes! Yes! I am!" screamed Bobby desperately. The man reappeared. "Do you want to learn how to make your own lemonade? Do you want to make your lemonade the best in the world?" "Um, OK!" Bobby didn't care what the man wanted him to do, even if it was as silly as learning a new recipe. "Well, come on over to Lemonparty." The man began to dance like an idiot and break into a catchy jingle. "That's L-e-m-o-n-p-a-r-t-y-dot-com!" Out of curiosity, Bobby clicked the link in the ad. Suddenly, a picture of a thong-clad lady appeared on the screen. He almost puked. But he actually got a funny feeling when he saw that picture. So, he went into the site and found a picture of four men, living all together, but not sleeping alone, if you know what I mean. Pretty soon, his "own personal garden hose that watered his potatoes" elongated, and he started to watch some videos... "Honey, where's Bobby?" asked Peggy as she set the table for supper. They were having steak, grilled with propane, of course, some salad, and chocolate cake for dessert. "I told Bobbeh to go to his room and study because of what happened at school today," Hank replied. "Bobbehhh! Dinnertime!" he called, cupping his hands over his mouth. No reply. "We got your favorite dessert after dinner!" added Peggy. "Chocolate brandy cake with hazelnut frosting!" Still, no reply. "I'm going in there," Hank finally decided. He walked down the hall to Bobby's room. The door was closed. "Bobbeh, did you hear me? You can come out now, it's time to eat!" The only reply he got was what sounded like moaning. Hank opened the door and walked in. "Dang it, BobbeeeaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hank's friends, Dale, the bug exterminator of Arlen, Boomhauer, who had a unique way of saying things, and Bill, the bald man, joined him on the curb in front of his house. Hank opened his can of Alamo Beer, but opened it too quickly, and as a result, got sprayed in the face with beer. The gentle music suddenly got interrupted by LOUD rock music. As the day dragged on, the four men did nothing but talk and drink as cars drove by and the sun moved through the sky. Bobby rode by on his bike, and rode around and around the four friends, until he got dizzy and crashed offscreen. The family dog, Ladybird, came by and crapped on Hank's and Bill's shoes, much to their disgust. Luanne drove off to the mall, but not before stealing Hank's wallet. Then, Hank's buddies were gone and the cooler was empty. Peggy handed her spouse a bag of garbage. He snatched it from her, and whacked her in the face with it. As it slung around, it knocked the screen and cracked it a bit. Peggy got up and put the trash in the garbage herself. Then, Hank, Peggy, and Bobby all got together, the parents in back, and son in front, and all just stared at the camera with bored expressions on their faces. Then, Peggy and Bobby shrieked as Hank's head suddenly popped off and flew into the orange sky. It got trapped in a bubble, spun around for a bit, and got flanked by the show's title. The opening sequence ended with Hank's head looking at the camera sadly. Part 2: Dinnertime "D'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hank had just walked in on one of the most horrifying sights he'd ever seen. Bobby was on his laptop. But he wasn't "applying himself" like Hank wanted him to. Instead, Hank found his son on 4-chan, watching pornographic videos on his computer and tugging his tiger. He had a container of oleomargarine (FYI, that's the fancy word for margarine) on his dresser. Bobby took some out of the container and used it to polish his sword. "Hey, Dad, why are you screaming and sweating so much?" Bobby asked innocently. "Son!" Hank was now furious. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? Now get off that got-dang laptop right now, young man!" "But, Dad." Bobby hesitantly attempted to come up with a believable, or at least, reasonable lie to get out of this situation. "...God told me to do it Dad!" "BWAAAA!" bellowed Hank. Well, that obviously didn't work, thought Bobby, that just made him even angrier! "God did not tell you to do anything!" screamed Hank in blistering fury. "Dad...?" Bobby's voice got really small. "Bobbeh Hill, no cake for you tonight!" continued Hank. "And now, since I can't trust you anymore, you'll be using books to study instead of your laptop! That's hundreds of dollars wasted every year on gas just to drive you across town to the library! And after dinner, we're going to have to talk to you." Hank took the laptop and began to walk out of the room with it. "Dad, what are you doing with my computer?" Now very upset, Bobby chased Hank down the hallway. Hank said nothing, but kept walking. He opened the sliding glass door to the back patio. "DAD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY COMPUTER?!" repeated Bobby. Not wanting to make the evening even worse, Hank fibbed, "Uh, we burnt your cake by accident and I forgot the recipe, so, em, I need to use your laptop to find it again." "Why are you going outside, Dad?" "Son, you know EVERYTHING tastes better with propane!" "You're grilling my cake with propane outside?" Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sure, Bobbeh boy." "Thanks for letting me have dessert tonight Dad," Bobby said, relieved. Hank closed the sliding glass door. He looked at the internet history. Bobby had gone on at least six different porn sites. Enraged, he turned on the grill. "That boy ain't right..." As it warmed up, he pulled out a hammer. He was making a "special" dessert for Bobby. As the smashed computer parts cooked on the grill, Hank added some propane for good measure. Giant flames exploded on the grill. He went back inside. Bobby ate in silence, while his parents had a whisper-conversation. "What did Bobby do that made you so angry?" Peggy asked, taking a bite of salad. "One word: pornography," answered Hank. Peggy dropped her fork in shock. "MY son saw PORN? Why was he watching porn? He doesn't usually w..." "OH, MY GOD, IT'S SO JUICY!" Hank screamed as he chewed his steak, interrupting the conversation. Bobby and Peggy stared with their jaws open wide. He swallowed. "Propane is the best! Peggy, your charcoal sucks!" Hank had forgotten all about what his son did today on the computer. He had also forgotten about Bobby's special dessert. Smoke was seeping into the house because Hank had left the patio door open slightly. "Uggh," Bobby grimaced, holding his nose. "What's that smell?" "Oh, yeah," remembered Hank, "your chocolate cake. I'll just be a minute." Soon, Hank returned to the table. He set a platter of burnt wires, springs, and glass shards on the table in front of Bobby. "Here's your consolation dessert!" he announced. It didn't take long for Bobby to figure out that it was the remains of his laptop. So, Hank and Peggy had chocolate brandy cake with hazelnut frosting, while Bobby looked at his dessert of computer parts in disgust. "Bobby, eat your dessert so you can grow up big and strong!" Hank encouraged Bobby, as if he was talking to a preschooler. "If I eat this, I'll probably grow into Inspector Gadget," scoffed Bobby sarcastically. "Bobby, you earned it, you'll eat it!" Peggy said angrily. Bobby looked at his plate, then reluctantly speared some springs with his fork. He slowly lifted his fork to his mouth and tried to swallow. He choked on the springs and eventually coughed them back up. "May I be excused?" he asked, getting up from the table and running to his room. He fell asleep, even though it was only 6:30. Final Part: Grounded Hank has just remembered what happened today and still wanted to have a talk with Bobby, because dinner's finished. Hank: "BOBBEH BOBBEH BOBBEH BOBBEH BOBBEH BOBBEH! GET...YOUR....F***ING....A**....OVER.....HERE....RIGHT....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Bobby came downstairs to the kitchen, who saw Hank and Peggy, now looking very furious. Hank: louder OH!!!! (X50) BOBBEH, HOW BLOODY DARE YOU WENT ON PORNOGRAPHY WHEN I TOLD YOU TO STUDY?!!!! YOU KNOW PORNOGRAPHY IS NOT VERY SUITABLE FOR KIDS LIKE YOU!!!! Peggy: louder SERIOUSLY MISTER, WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT ON YOUR COMPUTER?!!!!! Hank: louder WHY?!!! WHY?!!! WHY?!!! WHY?!!! WHY?!!! (X20) THAT'S IT, GROUNDED UNTIL YOU GRADUATE FROM HIGH SCHOOL!!! YOU WON'T BE GETTING A NEW LAPTOP FOREVER!!! Peggy: As a result, we're gonna call over the special guests such as Queen Lanolin, ShimmeringNight and ScarecrowellaSweetie over to teach you an even stronger, stricter, and more severe lesson! Bobby: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! 1 hour later, the guests arrived. Hank: "The visitors have arrived." Sonic: "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! You know your not allowed to go on all kinds of pornography, even ones featuring me and my friends I didn't like! That's no good!" Tails: "I am Tails! I can't believe you went on my least favorite thing I hate!" Amy: "My name is Amy. Oh boy! You went on porn instead of studying?" Knuckles: "I'm Knuckles and you just crossed the line, you naughty boy! You should've used your noodle anyway!" Shadow: "Me Shadow. Wish your dead." Bobby's history teacher: "Hey Bobby, this is your history teacher! You've been a very bad boy today, but you managed to go too far when you went to porn when I told you to study! That's it, you will now get double the homework every day, even on weekends from now on!" Samuel: "Samuel has returned! You'll play all Tetris games forever and ever!" Joey King: "This is me, Joey King. You'll also become a Paramount Pictures fan!" Igor: "My name's Igor the Mii! You'll never see your stuff that you love ever again!" Bobby's principal: "I'm your principal, Bobby! You have caused enough trouble at school today, but you went too far by watching something that you should not instead of studying as well! As for that, you will get a really long detention tomorrow after school!" WilliamWill2343: "I am WilliamWill2343! Your friends and girlfriends will be displeased in what you have done!" ShimmeringNight: "My name is ShimmeringNight, formerly known as Momo YouMookSaidTimon, you're a pain to Hank alike! I will make you like the Oogieloves!" ScarecrowellaSweetie: "I'm ScarecrowellaSweetie, and you made me mad! Studying is important rather than going to see some naked girl!" Queen Lanolin: "My name is Queen Lanolin. There is no excuse for getting out of detention and studying whatsover!" Optimus500050: "Optimus500050 here! You'll be a MLP: FiM lover and a Transformers fan from now on!" Wallace: "I'm Wallace and this is my dog Gromit. You should still like my series as well as my inventions!" Spot: "I'm Spot, former mascot of 7UP. You'll like 7UP and my video games and that is final!" Mega Man: "I'm Mega Man! I'll get you for this Bobby! Why didn't you follow the rules instead of just breaking them?!" Fido Dido: "My name's Fido Dido and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I come back in the future!" Tony Tiger: "My name is Tony Tiger, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! And how dare you misbehave at my old voice actress' funeral?!" Leni Loud: "I am Leni Loud. I help design clothes better than you, Bobby!" Lincoln Loud: "My name is Lincoln Loud! You're possibly the worst boy I have ever seen in my life!" Uncle Toucan: "And I'm Uncle Toucan, mascot of Froot Loops. Your behavior makes me want to eat way too much Froot Loops at the same time!" Lincoln Loud: "First punishment, we will give you an Irish accent!" Bobby: (now speaking in Irish accent) "No!" (30x) "Change it back! Change it back to my regular voice!" Leni Loud: "Nope!! Second punishment, turning you into an skunk!" becomes an skunk Tony Tiger: "Third punishment, spankings!" censor block covers the entire screen, indicating that the spanking is occurring. We also hear sounds of a person hitting someone Fido Dido: "Fourth punishment, playing the The Get-Along Gang theme song in your ears until they bleed!" loudspeaker appears and the The Get-Along Gang theme song plays Mega Man: "Fifth punishment, putting a diaper on you!" censor block covers the action of Mega Man putting a diaper on Bobby Spot: "Here are the following punishments: No movies and TV shows you love, no video games you love, no music you love, no books you love, no toys you love, no theme parks you love, no ice shows you love, no live shows you love, no action figures you love, no comedy shows, no board games you love, no fast food places, no computer, no Facebook, no Twitter, no Tumblr, no Instagram, no YouTube, no Vyond, no fun, no hanging out with your friends, no iPad, no iPhone, no iPod, and lots more!" Optimus500050: "You'll eat raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, ear twigs, car tax, bodily waste, contaminated water, radioactive stuff, rusted microchips, chicken feet soup, dried lizards, ratburgers, bug salad, snakes on a stick, soap, detergent, paint, glue, expired milk, beer, vodkas, blood, toilet water, computer remains and other gross stuff!" Bobby: "Ewwwwwwwwww! I hate all of that gross stuff!" ScarecrowellaSweetie: "Too bad! They are what you'll only be allowed to eat from now on! Also, you'll go to all forms of school such as Saturday, Summer, and Night School until you're changed back into a human, receive spankings 24/7, sleep underground with rabid and mutated moles, and do chores and community service for the rest of your natural born life!" ShimmeringNight: "You'll watch prime time shows not made by either your favorite companies like Adam 12, Night Gallery, The X-Files, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Family Matters, Family Ties, Step by Step, How I Met Your Mother, Father Ted, Three's Company, Wings, Cheers, Saved by the Bell, Mrs. Brown's Boys, The Fresh Prince of Bel Air, Emmerdale, Long Lost Family, The Twilight Zone, Full House, Happy Days, Coronation Street, Britain's Got Talent, America's Got Talent, What I Like About You, Laverne and Shirley, Eastenders, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, The X-Factor, Harry Hill's TV Burp, You've Been Framed, 60 Minute Makeover, The Jeremy Kyle Show, Gilligan's Island, Yes, Dear, Last of the Summer Wine, Doctor Who, Homes Under the Hammer, To Buy or Not To Buy, Cash in the Attic, Seinfeld, ALF, Sliders, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Hill Street Blues, St. Elsewhere, The Golden Girls, The Tracey Ullman Show, Married With Children, Law and Order, Empty Nest, Supernanny, Nanny 911, Cake Boss, Dance Moms, Top Gear, Big Brother, Survivor, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, BoJack Horseman, South Park, Drawn Together, Beavis and Butthead, Celebrity Deathmatch, Goosebumps, and others not made by your favorite companies." WilliamWill2343: "That also counts big kids shows like Doug, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, All That, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold, Kenan and Kel, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocket Power, Pelswick, As Told By Ginger, Invader Zim, The Fairly Odd Parents, ChalkZone, Jimmy Neutron, All Grown Up, Danny Phantom, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Catscratch, Mr. Meaty, The X's, My Dad the Rockstar, Back at the Barnyard, Avatar: The Last Airbender, iCarly, Sam & Cat, Victorious, The Penguins of Madagascar, Fanboy and Chum-Chum, Planet Sheen, TUFF Puppy, Robot and Monster, Marvin Marvin, Sanjay and Craig, Breadwinners, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, Johnny Bravo, I.M. Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Mike Lu & Og, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Time Squad, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, Ben 10, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Squirrel Boy, Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Johnny Test, Total Drama, Destroy Build Destroy, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Grojband, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, Horrid Henry, Almost Naked Animals, My Parents Are Aliens, Fleabag Monkeyface, Clarence, Transformers Prime, Transformers Rescue Bots, Looney Tunes, Freakazoid, Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, The Flintstones, Dennis and Gnasher, Sorry I've Got No Head, Bear Behaving Badly, Horrible Histories, Chucklevision, Trapped, The Story of Tracy Beaker, Tracy Beaker Returns, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Shirt Tales, The Smurfs, The Biskitts, Paw Paw Bears, Muppet Babies, Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Garfield and Friends, Foofur, The Raccoons, The Gummi Bears, The Wuzzles, DuckTales, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, Bonkers, Marsupilami, Timon and Pumbaa, Gargoyles, Jungle Cubs, The Mighty Ducks, The Legend of Tarzan, Pepper Ann, Recess, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Nightmare Ned, Lilo and Stitch: The Series, The Weekenders, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, House of Mouse, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Teamo Supremo, The Proud Family, Kim Possible, Pucca, Fillmore, The Buzz on Maggie, The Replacements, Phineas and Ferb, Fish Hooks, Kick Buttowski, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Gravity Falls, Wander Over Yonder, Shake it Up, Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, Hannah Montana, Austin and Ally, Dog With a Blog, Suite Life on Deck, That's So Raven, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Andi Mack, Raven's Home, Coop and Cami Ask the World, Bug Juice: My Adventures at Camp, Bottersnikes and Gumbles, Cupcake and Dino: General Services, Bravest Warriors, Chop Chop Ninja, Total DramaRama, Spaceman and Robotron, Massive Monster Mayhem, Mega Man: Fully Charged, Transformers: Cyberverse, Unikitty!, Apple and Onion, Craig of the Creek, Summer Camp Island, Victor and Valentino, Infinity Train, Oswaldo and others not made by your favorite companies." Sonic: "And educational shows such as Barney, Bosco, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Eureeka's Castle, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, Little Bear, Blue's Clues, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Little Bill, Franklin, Maisy, Kipper, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Oswald, Bob the Builder, Max and Ruby, Rubbadubbers, Oobi, The Backyardigans, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, LazyTown, Go Diego Go, Pinky Dinky Doo, Jack's Big Music Show, Miffy and Friends, The Wonder Pets , Toot and Puddle, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Yo Gabba Gabba, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Ebb and Flo, The Fresh Beat Band, Team Umizoomi, Bubble Guppies, Mike the Knight, Franklin and Friends, Tickety Toc, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Pocoyo, We're Lalaloopsy, PAW Patrol, Zack and Quack, Peter Rabbit, Julius Jr, Wallykazam, Dora and Friends, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Sesame Street, Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood, The Electric Company, ZOOM, Reading Rainbow, Lamb Chop's Play-Along, Tots TV, Bill Nye the Science Guy, The Magic School Bus, The Puzzle Place, Arthur, Charlie Horse Music Pizza, Zoboomafoo, Dragon Tales, Between the Lions, DragonflyTV, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Caillou, Timothy Goes to School, Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse, Seven Little Monsters, George Shrinks, Corduroy, Elliot Moose, Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, Cyberchase, Liberty's Kids, The Berenstain Bears, Angelina Ballerina, Boohbah, Oakie Doke, Bod, Astro Farm, The Herbs, Thomas & Friends, Shining Time Station, TUGS, Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks, Postcards from Buster, Maya and Miguel, Clifford's Puppy Days, Danger Rangers, Curious George, SeeMore's Playhouse, WordWorld, Martha Speaks, Sid the Science Kid, Wild Kratts, The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Peg + Cat, Katie and Orbie, Madeline, Amazing Animals, Bear in the Big Blue House, PB&J Otter, Rolie Polie Olie, Out of the Box, The Book of Pooh, Stanley, The Wiggles, Jojo's Circus, Higglytown Heroes, The Koala Brothers, Charlie and Lola, The Doodlebops, Johnny and the Sprites, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Bunnytown, Imagination Movers, Special Agent Oso, Jungle Junction, Chuggington, The Octonauts, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Tinga Tinga Tales, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Henry Hugglemonster, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, The Hoobs, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, The World of David the Gnome, Today's Special, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, Fred Penner's Place, The Elephant Show, Maya the Bee, The Littl' Bits, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Pinwheel, Pappyland, Salty's Lighthouse, The Big Garage, Zoobilee Zoo, Nini's Treehouse, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Balamory, The Shiny Show, Fimbles, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Something Special, In the Night Garden, Rastamouse, Waybuloo, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Andy Pandy, Same Smile, Get Squiggling, Driver Dan's Story Train, Mister Maker, Grandpa in My Pocket, Me Too, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Bill and Ben, Tweenies, Yoho Ahoy, Angelmouse, 3rd and Bird, Timmy Time, Zingzillas, Nina and the Neurons, Postman Pat, Wide Eye, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Cloudbabies, Woolly and Tig, Abadas, Tommy Zoom, The Lingo Show, Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Hilltop Hospital, Fetch the Vet, Tractor Tom, The Animal Shelf, Dream Street, Teddybears, Rosie and Jim, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, Animal Stories, Eddy and the Bear, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Gerald McBoing Boing, Firehouse Tales, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Little Robots, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Winky Dink, Roary the Racing Car, Anpanman, Bananas in Pajamas, Pingu, The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and His Best Friend Corky, Hi-5, Johnson and Friends, Penny Crayon, Joshua Jones, El Nombre, The Hooley Dooleys, The Pajanimals, Tree-Fu Tom, Dive Olly Dive, Franny's Feet, Chloe's Closet, Noodle and Doodle, The Chica Show, My Big Big Friend, Everything's Rosie, Gina D's Kids Club, The Dooley and Pals Show, Raggs Kids Club Band, Wobbly Land, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Mother Goose Club, Jelly Jamm, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Fireman Sam, Brum, The Adventures of Spot, Go Jetters, Word Party, Kazoops!, True and the Rainbow Kingdom, Nella the Princess Knight, Sunny Day, Top Wing, Butterbean's Cafe, the 2018 Muppet Babies reboot, Fancy Nancy, Ranger Rob, Snowsnaps, Miss Persona, Crystal Tipps and Alistair, The Fixies and others not made by your favorite companies." Igor the Mii: "You'll play video and PC games not made by your favorite companies such as Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, Kingdom Hearts, Donkey Kong Country, Pokemon, Epic Mickey, The Legend of Zelda, Bubble Bobble, Chack n' Pop, PaRappa the Rapper, Cooking Mama, LocoRoco, Crash Bandicoot, SpongeBob Squarepants Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games except for The Simpsons Arcade, Call of Duty, Team Fortress 2, Rayman, Grand Theft Auto, Halo, Balloon Fight, Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Resident Evil, Devil May Cry, Mega Man, Just Dance, Disney Infinity, Ice Climber, Game & Watch Gallery, Kirby, Super Smash Bros., Angry Birds, Plants vs. Zombies, The Sims, Spore, JumpStart, Reader Rabbit, E.T. for the Atari 2600, Pajama Sam, Action Girlz Racing, Bubsy, Sonic's Schoolhouse, Living Books, Tails and the Music Maker, Penguins!, Super Granny, BBC Multimedia Video Games, Dora the Explorer Video Games, Thomas and Friends Video Games, Ever Oasis and others." Joey King: "You will watch every Disney, BBC, Paramount, Warner Bros., Universal, Columbia Pictures, Fox, Lionsgate, Dreamworks, and Toei movie that exists except for ones co-produced with your favorite companies." Wallace: "Joey King is right, but not to mention that you will also watch my movies such as A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death." Samuel: "You'll listen to music not made by your favorite companies such as Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Tunak Tunak Tun, Scatman's World, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, Deep Purple, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, Men at Work, Talking Heads, Aerosmith, AC-DC, Nirvana, Kanye West, Eminem, Maroon 5, Green Day, Ke$ha, Nickelback, Elvis Presley, The Beatles, Michael Jackson, The Black Eyed Peas, Katy Perry, Will Young, Nat King Cole, Louis Armstrong, Peter Gabriel, the Barney theme song, Silly Songs With Larry, Thomas and Friends, The Hooley Dooleys, Hi-5, The C.R.S Players, 5 Seconds of Summer, The Jonas Bros., Madonna, Smash Mouth, LMFAO, Electric Shock by f(x), Cyndi Lauper, Weird Al Yankovic, PSY, Harlem Shake, Kidsongs, See and Sing, Crazy Bus, Nick Jr. Songs, Cbeebies Songs, They Might Be Giants, Dancing Banana, Nyan Cat, Kidz Bop, Mini Pop Kids and further more." Tails: "You'll go to theme parks not made by your favorite companies including Disney theme parks, Nickelodeon Universe, Kings Dominion, Wet n' Wild, Knott's Berry Farm, Dorney Park, Sesame Place, Silver Dollar City, Alton Towers, Thorpe Park, Chessington World of Adventures, Drayton Manor, Paulton's Family Theme Park, Flamingo Land, Blackpool Pleasure Beach, Universal Studios, Busch Gardens, Warner Bros. Movie World, Dutch Wonderland, Six Flags, Kings Island, Hersheypark, Knoebels, 20th Century Fox World and other theme parks as well." Shadow: "Aw yeah." Amy: "I agree with Shadow, but you'll also go to concerts not made by your favorite companies including Disney Live shows, Disney on Ice, other ice shows not made by your favorite companies, Barney Live on Stage, Sesame Street Live on Stage, Dora the Explorer Live on Stage, Thomas and Friends Live on Stage, Shrek The Musical, The Wiggles Concert, We Will Rock You Concert, The Circus, and other concerts as well!" Knuckles: "You'll read books not made by your favorite companies like Harry Potter, A Tale of Two Cities, A Christmas Carol, Moby Dick, Oliver Twist, A Farewell to Arms, The Old Man and the Sea, Swiss Family Robinson, Twilight, The Hunger Games, The Boy in the Striped Pajamas, Dr. Seuss, Guinnes Book of World Records, The Lord of the Rings, To Kill a Mockingbird, The Gruffalo, The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, Gone With the Wind, The Tiger Who Came to Tea, Mr. Men, A Wrinkle in Time, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Big Nate and more books not made by your favorite companies." Amy: "You'll play with Care Bears, My Little Pony, The Wuzzles, Furby, Barbie, Strawberry Shortcake, Transformers, Little People, Beanie Babies, Gak, G.I. Joe, Webkinz, Sylvanian Families, Fijit Friends, iZ, Fisher Price, Little Tikes, Lalaloopsy, True and the Rainbow Kingdom, and Disney-related toys. You will also play with rip-offs of toy franchises like Firffels, JUMBiES, Ball Pets, Filly Princess, and more." Tails: "We blocked any channel on your TV that plays your favorite companies' movies and TV shows." Sonic: "We've also called every retailer in the world to ban you from visiting their stores." Spot: "And also, we have something special for you." Bobby: "What is it?" Spot: "We got you Barney's Great Adventure on VHS, Blue's Big Musical Movie on VHS, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie on VHS, Ed, Edd n' Eddy: Fool's Par-Ed-Ise on DVD, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie on DVD, The Simpsons Movie on DVD, Madagascar Trilogy on DVD, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West on DVD, Flushed Away on DVD, Bee Movie on DVD, Toy Story 1 and 2 on VHS, Monsters Inc. on DVD, Finding Nemo on DVD, The Incredibles on DVD, Wall-E on DVD, Shark Tale on DVD, Cars 1 and 2 on DVD, Allegra's Window: Waiting for Grandma on VHS, Nick Jr. Favorites Volumes 1 and 2 on DVD, Cbeebies: Get Set Go on DVD, Cbeebies: Greatest Hits on DVD, Cbeebies: Discover and Do on DVD, Cbeebies: Big Fun Time on DVD, Cbeebies: The Ultimate Summer Collection on DVD, Cbeebies: The Ultimate Party Collection on DVD, Cbeebies: The Ultimate Christmas Collection on DVD, Cbeebies: Bedtime on DVD, Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave on VHS, Family Guy: The Complete First Season on DVD, American Dad: The Complete Second Season on DVD, South Park: The Complete Third Season on DVD, Bob the Builder: Bob's Castle Adventure for PC, Thomas and Friends: The Great Festival Adventure for PC, Tweenies: Ready to Play for PC, SpongeBob Squarepants: Employee of the Month for PC, Pingu and Friends for PC, some Caillou DVDs, some Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVDs, The Hooley Dooleys: Keep on Dancing on VHS, some The Wiggles DVDs, Barney: The Land of Make Believe on DVD, Barney's Jungle Friends on DVD, Barney In Outer Space on VHS, Barney's Musical Castle on VHS, Barney's Beach Party on VHS, Barney: Let's Go to the Moon on DVD, Barney's Halloween Party on VHS, Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo on DVD, Barney's Pajama Party on VHS, Barney's Christmas Star on DVD, Barney: Let's Go to the Farm on DVD, Blue's Clues: ABC's and 123's on VHS, Blue's Clues: Blue's Birthday on VHS, Blue's Clues: Arts and Crafts on VHS, Blue's Clues: Story Time on VHS, Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Pyjama Party on VHS, Blue's Clues: Cafe Blue on VHS, Blue's Clues: Shapes and Colors on VHS, Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Band on VHS, Blue's Clues: Blue's First Holiday on DVD, Blue's Clues: Blue's Jobs on DVD, Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue on VHS, Thomas and Friends: Happy Little Helpers on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Brave Little Engines on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Peep Peep Party on VHS, Thomas and Friends: My Little Thomas and Bertie Adventures on VHS, Thomas and Friends: Heave Ho on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Curious Cargo on DVD, Thomas and Friends: All Aboard With the Steam Team on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Carnival Capers on DVD, Thomas and Friends: My Little Thomas and Toby Adventures on VHS, Thomas and Friends: Muddy Matters on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Fun Time Favourites on VHS, Thomas and Friends: Pulling Together on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Singalong with Thomas on VHS, Thomas and Friends: The Complete Thirteenth Season on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Merry Winter Wish on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Bumper Collection Seasonal Scrapes on DVD, The Very Best of Thomas and Friends on DVD, Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii, Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2 for the Wii, Donkey Kong Country Returns for the Wii, Just Dance Kids for the Wii, Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz for the Wii, Sonic Generations for Playstation 3, Sonic Heroes for XBOX One, some How I Met Your Mother DVDs, some Top Gear DVDs, the first twelve seasons of The Simpsons on DVD, the first four seasons of Doctor Who on DVD, an Arthur plush toy, some Teletubbies plush toys, a singing Barney I Love You plush toy, a Woody Woodpecker plush toy, some Disney Princess play figures, some My Little Pony action figures, The Tigger Movie on DVD, Sesame Street: We All Sing Together on DVD, The Wiggles Movie on VHS, Caillou's Holiday Movie on VHS, Dora the Explorer: Barnyard Buddies for Playstation 1, Children's Favourites Bumper Special on DVD, Christmas Children's Favourites on DVD, Superstar Children's Favourites on DVD, Brightest Children's Favourites on DVD, Ultimate Children's Favourites on DVD, Magical Children's Favourites on DVD, Funtastic Children's Favourites on DVD, Playtime Children's Favourites on DVD, Happy Children's Favourites on DVD, Amazing Children's Favourites on DVD, Sporty Children's Favourites on DVD, Hit Favourites: Spooky Collection on DVD, Hit Favourites: Active Collection on DVD, The Lorax on DVD, Nickelodeon Favorites: Rootin Tootin Wild West on DVD, Horton Hears a Who on DVD, Tarzan on VHS, Futurama: The Complete Fourth Season on DVD, some Super Why DVDs, some Max and Ruby DVDs, some Blue Bloods DVDs, some Shining Time Station VHS's, some Little Bill VHS's, some Horrid Henry DVDs, Little Robots: Hooray! Let's Build and Play on DVD, Balamory: Days Out on DVD, Rubbadubbers: Bathtime Scramble on DVD, Big Cook Little Cook: We Love to Cook on DVD, Fireman Sam: The Great Fire of Pontypandy on DVD, some Rosie and Jim VHS's, Saved By the Bell: The Complete Fifth Season on DVD, Seinfeld: The Complete Sixth Season on DVD, Full House: The Complete Seventh Season on DVD, Bob the Builder: Buffalo Bob on VHS, Percy the Park Keeper: After the Storm on VHS, some Brum DVDs, some Maple Town VHS's, Hit Favorites: Jolly Holiday on DVD, Supernanny: The Complete First Season on DVD, LazyTown: Surprise Santa on DVD, South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut on DVD, Super Mario Sunshine Brawl for XBOX 360, Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast for the Wii, some Coronation Street DVDs, some Father Ted DVDs, the first six seasons of King of the Hill on DVD, a Franklin plush toy, a Caillou plush toy, an Oswald the Octopus plush toy, some Frozen play figures, some Phineas and Ferb action figures, Cooking Mama 2: Dinner With Friends for Nintendo DS, and some Bob's Burgers DVDs. They are not made by your favorite companies at all." Queen Lanolin: "Now, you will be forced to watch all DVDs of Monster Truck Adventures. Now come with me to the living room so I can put each one of them in the DVD player." to: Queen Lanolin and Bobby are in the living room Queen Lanolin: (holding Monster Truck Adventures: Meteor and Friends DVD) "Sit down now. I will put each Monster Truck Adventures disc into the DVD player. Let's start with the first DVD of Meteor and Friends. and then I will put in 7 more Monster Truck Adventures discs after Meteor and Friends has finished." sits down, and a square appears above Bobby displaying the Monster Truck Adventures intro DVDs Later Queen Lanolin: "Now that all 8 DVDs of Monster Truck Adventures are over, let's go back to your parents and the visitors." Queen Lanolin and Bobby went back to the visitors Queen Lanolin: "I also brought over some speakers so you will listen to the dance mix, Bobby. We will start dancing in 5...4...3...2...1...begin!" Dance Mix starts and plays music that contains songs not made by Bobby's favorite companies. It lasts for about 9 minutes. The first phrase consists of the Little Robots theme song, the Super Why theme song, the House of Mouse theme song, the Flintstones theme song, True and the Rainbow Kingdom theme song, Cooking Mama 3 Title Theme music, What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong, and A Spoonful of Sugar from Mary Poppins. The second phrase consists of Real in Rio from Rio, the Go Jetters theme song, Get Ready to Wiggle from The Wiggles, the Kipper theme song, the Shining Time Station theme song, Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining from Thomas and Friends, the The Bagel and Becky Show theme song, Crazy Bus from Arthur, the Doraemon theme song, the Rolie Polie Olie theme song, the Timon and Pumbaa theme song, and Buttercups and Slime from Horrid Henry. The third phrase consists of Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO, Doing the Sponge, the In the Night Garden theme song, the Wallace and Gromit theme song, the Tots TV theme song, the ROBLOX theme song, Heads, Shoulders, Knees and Toes by The C.R.S Players, the Fancy Nancy theme song, the Penny Crayon theme song, Circle of Life from The Lion King, I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas, and Mambo No. 5 from Bob the Builder. The fourth phrase consists of That's What an Island Is from Barney, the Muppet Babies 2018 reboot theme song, the Word Party theme song, the Maisy theme song, the Rosie and Jim theme song, Suspicious Minds by Elvis Presley, When You Wish Upon a Star from Pinocchio, the Franny's Feet theme song, Bing Bang from Lazytown, Pingu Dance by David Hasselhoff, the Kazoops! theme song, the Henry Hugglemonster theme song, and The Bare Necessities from The Jungle Book. The fifth phrase consists of All Star by Smash Mouth, the Jelly Jamm theme song, Who Am I by Will Young, the Bottersnikes and Gumbles theme song, You've Got a Friend in Me from Toy Story, the Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness theme song, the Freakazoid theme song, the Vampirina theme song, the Homes Under the Hammer theme song, the Cash in the Attic theme song, the Supernanny theme song, ABC by Michael Jackson, Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds by The Beatles, and the Numb Chucks theme song. The sixth phrase consists of Flobbadance from Bill and Ben, the Mickey and the Roadster Racers theme song, Let it Go from Frozen, Gonna Be a Rockstar from Horrid Henry, Do the Lollipop from Tweenies, the Denver the Last Dinosaur theme song, the Dinobabies theme song, the Charlie and Lola theme song, You're a Pirate, and The Animal Shelf theme song. The seventh phrase consists of the Canimals theme song, the Hi-5 theme song, the Kitu and Woofl theme song, The Monkey Dance from The Wiggles, the Horrid Henry theme song, the Bunnicula theme song, the Cloudbabies theme song, Meet the Veggies from Mr. Bloom's Nursery, The Shiny Show theme song, the The Mr. Men Show theme song, the Fangbone! theme song, Firework by Katy Perry, Gangnam Style by PSY, and Spider-Pig from The Simpsons Movie. The eighth phrase consists of Old MacDonald Had a Farm from Barney's Great Adventure, Hang On by Smash Mouth, the Hello song from Something Special, the Nick Jr. Wiggle song, Teletubbies Say Eh Oh song, the Pinky Malinky theme song, Beyond the Sea from Finding Nemo, the Super Wings theme song, If I Didn't Have You from Monsters Inc., and the Johnny Test theme song. The last phrase of consists Now That We're Men from The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, Coming to the Rescue from Fetch the Vet, the Supernoobs theme song, One Little Slip from Chicken Little, Dancing With Myself from Flushed Away, the Rabbids Invasion theme song, the Welcome to the Wayne theme song, the Caillou theme song, the Bunsen is a Beast theme song, the Mickey and the Roadster Racers theme song, the Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps theme song, and Route 66 from Cars stops dancing Hank: "Now you'll be sent to North Korea as final punishment." Amy: "But first, we will sing Johnny Johnny Yes Papa and that should make you learn your lesson." Bobby: "No!" (x25) "I hate Johnny Johnny Yes Papa!" Amy: "5...4...3...2...1...start!" Sonic: "Johnny, Johnny" Tails: "Yes, Papa?" Amy: "Eating sugar?" All: (except Shadow): "No, papa!" Knuckles: "Telling lies?" All: (except Shadow): "No, papa!" Spot: "Open your mouth" All: (except Shadow): "Ah, ah, ah!" Igor: "Johnny, Johnny" All: (except Shadow): "Yes, Papa?" Samuel: "Eating lollipop?" All: (except Baby Butter) "No, papa!" Joey King: "Telling lies?" All: (except Shadow): "No, papa!" Spot: "Open your mouth" All: (except Shadow): "Ah, ah, ah!" Bobby: "Oh no! That was the most annoying song ever!" Peggy: "OK Bobby. Now that the song is over, you'll now be sent to North Korea." Bobby: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Not North Korea!! Anything but North Korea! Hank: Too bad! We are going to send you to North Korea anyway! Not get back in the car! We're taking you to the Airport! to: The Airport. Airport Manager: Can I help you? Hank: We would like to have 1 ticket to North Korea for Bobby please! Airport Manager: Okay. He will go to the waiting corner. Bobby: Oh no, I don't want to be in North Korea! Peggy: Too bad Bobby! This is what you will get for going on porn instead of studying! Man on PA: Flight 210 to North Korea now boarding at Gate A-2. Security Agent: Please put all of the metal objects in this container. minutes later. Security Agent: Thank you. Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 210. The flight time from Arlen, Texas to North Korea is 18 hours and 15 minutes. But don't worry, we'll get to North Korea in no time. Enjoy the flight. Bobby: Oh well, I guess I have to live in North Korea. This is the worst day ever! THE END Category:Grounded Videos Category:Bobby Hill's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by GalaxyStar2050 Trivia